Chibi Nights
by Snowbird1
Summary: Someone turns into a chibi at night. This is my chibi fic, it's different! Slight yaoi. PLEASE R
1. Default Chapter

Chibi Nights  
  
  
  
  
  
Snowbird: Ok I'm gonna be switching the POV's a lot so hold on and enjoy ^__^  
  
  
  
I woke with a start. It was still night time. I don't remember having a bad dream. I don't know why I woke up. I feel strange. Like somethings not right. I'll just go get a glass of water and then try to go back to sleep. I moved to the side of the bed. I hung my feet over it. That's strange they usually touch the ground. Oh well, I'm probebly imagining things. I jumped down off my bed and walked to the door of the bedroom. Okay maybe I'm still dreaming. The doorknob was above my head. I reached up and just barely reached it. I turned it and walked out the door. In the hallway I could hear Tyson's snoring from the other room. I don't know how Max can put up with that. I don't know how the world puts up with that racket. I walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Yep I'm still dreaming. I'm shorter then the counter top. Hmmm how was I gonna get some water. The glasses are in the top cupboard and the jug of water is on the top shelf in the fridge. I looked around trying to think. Yes, I'll use one the chairs to reach the glasses. I walked over to them and dragged one chair across the floor to where the glasses were. Ok next I have to get on the chair. The seat of the chair was at my chin. Hmmm this isn't going to be easy. I put my hands on top of the seat. Hopfully I still have my strength. I pushed on the seat lifting myself up. But the chair slid and I dropped. I landed right on my face. I started bawling my eyes out. It didn't hurt that much. I shouldn't be crying. Stop crying. Why can't I stop them. Why?  
  
  
  
I heard Rei leave the room. I'm not a sound sleeper. I heard him in the kitchen. The chair sliding across the floor. Why would he move the chair? I then heard a thump. Then a scream. I jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen. I looked around I couldn't see Rei anywhere. Oh no what happened. I have to find help! Is that crying I hear? I looked down and saw a small child. I kneeled down next to it. It looked like Rei. What the hell! The child looked up at me and spook through the sobs  
  
"Kai?"  
  
  
  
Kai was here. Kai would help me. Wait Kai's mean he wouldn't help me. But my body got up and clung to his shirt anyways. He was warm. I know of course he was warm. But when someone always acts so cold you start to wonder. I stopped crying when he put his arms around me. I heard him ask  
  
"Rei?"  
  
  
  
I couldn't believe it was Rei. He was just a.....child no wait a.....chibi. How could Rei be the one I watch dress everyday in awe. Then one I....want. Be a mere chibi now. He looked up at me with golden eyes that were twice there usually size. He nodded to me.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I picked Rei up and carried him to our room. I laid him on his bed and tucked him in. I moved to mine.  
  
"Kai."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Pwease don't weave me."  
  
What was I supposed to do. He asked me and I didn't want upset him. I walked back to his bed. I lifted the covers and laid down on my back. Rei rolled over to me and curled up into my chest.  
  
"Tank ou, Kai"  
  
I blushed a bit. Rei was showing more affection to me then I could show him in a year. His breathing slowed. He was asleep.  
  
"Please be this way tomorrow."  
  
I fell asleep thinking of what lay on top of me.  
  
***  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW PWEASE ! 


	2. Morning

***  
  
  
  
I woke up in the morning to see Kai. I smiled. Then it hit me. I was in bed with Kai! Oh my god if he wakes up...he'll kill me. I moved back away from Kai. I fell off the side of the bed in the process.  
  
  
  
I woke up to and thump. I looked down seeing Rei wasn't with me. I jumped out of bed. I heard something. It came from the other side of the bed. Maybe Rei just rolled out of bed. But why isn't he crying? I walked around the bed.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Rei was a teen again. He was looking at me nervously. He must think I'm disgusting. Waking up next to me holding him and all. I couldn't take that. I turned around and walked into the washroom that was joined to our room.  
  
***  
  
Ugh! I thought practicing was annoying enough but now with this whole Kai thing, it's worse! He hasn't spoken to me all day. I know, I know not unusual. But he's been avoiding me. yet again I know, not unusual. But trust me ever since this morning it's been really tense. I'm too scared to ask what happened. No I'm not a wimp but you try talking to that hot piece of ice and tell me how you react.  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Night time came quickly. I hopped into my own bed pulling up the covers. I sighed heavily. I hope this thing with Kai clears up tomorrow. My eyes closed. I felt something strange happening to me. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't I tried to scream but could not. I freaked out until it stopped. I rolled of my bed.  
  
"KAI!"  
  
Was that my voice? It sounded so childish. I looked down at myself. I was maybe 2 ft tall. WHAT THE HELL!!  
  
"KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI......"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
I rolled over. I was about to bitch at Rei for waking me up. But that's when I saw that he was a chibi...again.  
  
"Rei? Your a chibi...again."  
  
"Awgan"  
  
"Yes again, you were like this last night."  
  
"Is dat why you mad?"  
  
"...No."  
  
"Den why?"  
  
***  
  
Snowbird: PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	3. Bliss

"I'm not mad at all." Kai said hesitating slightly.  
  
"You sure"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I is upset."  
  
"Let me guess, it's because your a chibi."  
  
"Well dat's part of it but no dere's more to it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh huh, I is upset because you only like me when I is like this"  
  
"....I like you when your normal to Rei."  
  
"Den why you such a meany?"  
  
"...I guess I was just scared of myself. Scared that I'd hurt you."  
  
"You couldn't hurt me Kai."  
Rei climbed up on to Kai's bed with a little help from Kai. Once on the bed he climbed into Kai's lap. Eyes big and starry he asked.  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"...yes."  
  
"I love you too."  
Just then Rei started to change back into his normal self. The spell had been lifted. The two were free to share there once secret love.  
That's the end. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
